Road of the Spirits
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: After the death of Luke, his beloved half-brother, Kurt Isaacs has become distant from everyone at the camp. With nobody by his side he goes on a big journey to find back what he misses. But with evil still growing, who will be there to stop it.


**Good afternoon readers from all around the planet. This is Lord Shockwave coming to you with a new story of mine. Let me do the honor of telling you all about it. This story called Road of the Spirits will be the first of a new series by me. It will feature my OC Kurt Isaacs, demigod son of Hermes. The title of the series is called The Warriors of Gaia. And now the summary.**

**Plot: After the death of Luke, his beloved half-brother, Kurt Isaacs has become distant from everyone at the camp. With nobody by his side he goes on a big journey to find back what he misses. But with evil still growing, who will be there to stop it. Will it be Percy again, or this time Kurt.**

**Now let's get this story started.**

Everyone at Camp Half-blood was peaceful once again after the defeat of the Titan Lord Kronos.

It was now a week ago and everyone was still celebrating their victory. Singing songs around the campfire, couples sneaking off to make out, and possibly go further then that. But back to the point everyone was still celebrating, and everyone was happy.

Everyone except for me.

My name is Isaacs, Kurt Isaacs to be exact. Demigod son of Hermes, and before anyone asked. I like to tell a little bit about myself. My hair was blonde and was long, that's the reason I had in a ponytail and my eyes where blue and my skin a little pale. I wore a grey shirt, black pants and with my hand I traced my back. On it was a long and fresh scar I just received a day or three ago.

And the damn idiot who gave me it was none other then resident hero Percy Jackson. Oh I remembered it like it was yesterday, but it was actually two days before yesterday.

_As I saw Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth walk down the beach I felt a hatred in my heart. That guy killed him, he killed Luke. My friend, my brother, the one who learned me everything. Sure he turned to Kronos, but he was still my brother. And Percy killed him._

_As I walked right to them, I already had my hands on my own sword. And when I was close enough I pulled it and pointed it at Jackson. "Kurt what are you doing?" he asked me. I pulled my sword down and said "you killed him. You killed my brother, and you will pay for that" I said. He took a few steps backward with his girlfriend. I then tried to hit him, but he in his girlfriend jumped out of the way and he grabbed his own sword._

_I ran his way and our weapons clashed. "Don't do this Kurt, killing me won't bring Luke back. And he died as a hero" he said. I didn't buy it, I pulled back and wanted to strike again. But he jumped quickly got behind me, and then I felt a big pain on my back and I fell to the ground._

It still hurts. But I couldn't care less. I walked away from the forest I was standing in and went directly to the Hermes Cabin.

Normally it was completely full. All the leftover campers who's Olympian parent was to lazy to claim came here. It made me sick, all these people around me. And normally I didn't sleep here, most guys thought I was some kind of player who went with a lot girls for a night of passion. But they where wrong, I slept in the most beautiful thing in the world.

A nature bed.

I opened the door and saw there my own pets. Yeah I had pets, two cats. They where called Jaw and Saw, let me tell you about my beloved pets. Jaw was the older of the two, and he was an extremely strong cat. Able to strange a grown man and to crush a rock with his bare little paws, but the downside was that he was not brightest person around. Really he is really an idiot sometimes. He was as a smart as kindergartener, wait no, a kindergartener was even smarter then him.

And then there was Saw, the younger one of the two. Unlike Jaw, Saw was the smart one, he was incredibly intelligent. Able to read out a big book of at least five hundred pages in one day. We often called him Dr. Saw, but unlike Jaw he was a coward. And wouldn't even hurt a fly. So Jaw was strong and Saw was smart, quite cool right.

And they where also family. They where brothers, well half-brothers like Luke and me, but unlike us two Jaw and Saw have the same mother, instead of the same father.

"Hello there my master" Jaw said to me when I saw them. Oh yeah and they could talk.

"Hello there my boys, how are you two?" I asked. When I reached the two they climbed onto my shoulders and Saw said "where good oh glorious master, but Saw beat me up again" he said. Yes they fought a lot, but Saw wanted to be friends with Jaw, but he didn't want that.

"Jaw I told you to be nice to your brother. I know you can't get along with everyone but don't beat up Saw, he's family" I told the older cat, who grunted.

And then I walked out of the Cabin with the two cats on my shoulders. I began to walk down a secret path I had found a year after I came to this place. It took me a few minutes to reach it, but when I came there, I was amazed like always.

My own garden, full with exotic and beautiful flowers, tropical plants and for me an open place to sleep. Jaw and Saw jumped of my shoulders and went into the grass. I dedicated this garden to Gaia, the mother of all living things. I loved nature, and I worshipped Gaia because of it. I lived in nature for a while, because Samantha Isaacs, my beloved mother had a flower store in Manhattan.

But Gaia was the one I worshipped, not my father, not Zeus. Only the true Mother Nature herself. I decided to lay down into the grass, feeling nature against me and I began to rest.

**So that was the prologue of the Road of the Spirits I hope you all like it. More chapters will come soon I promise, greetings from Lord Shockwave.**


End file.
